The SingOff
by soulslayer41
Summary: What if Finn had said yes to Jesses offer of a sing-off for Rachels affections and invited a few other glee members to sing along.


Hey this is soulslayer41. This is my first fanfic so be a little easy on me, please. Flames are welcome and appreciated so are reviews, but any comments from gay-bashers the people who sent them will be detained and not heard from ever again as they will be tortured for many months to come then mercifully killed after being tortured. But other than that enjoy. This is based of the episode The Power of Madonna.

Summary: what if Finn had accepted Jesse's sing-off and invited other Glee club members to join in?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters. I also don't own any of the music that follows in this fanfic.

"Okay, Finn, I know we have a big showdown coming. So lets just decide on the arena. Sing-off, the parking lot, 5 o'clock, be there," Jesse, said as he put his arm around Rachel since he decided to just have a competition for Rachel's affections. At that moment Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn were walking by, they slowed down to hear Finn's answer.

"Alright, 5 o'clock the Glee club us the judges, along with Mr. Shue. And anyone can join," Finn said as he had noticed Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn hanging behind Rachel and Jesse and he knew that there was more the one person who was vying for Rachel's affections.

"Okay see you then, now lets head to the auditorium as we have a song to sing." Jesse said with a smirk.

(5 o'clock McKinnely High Parking Lot)

"Even though I don't approve of this I wont get in ya'lls way. So let the sing-off for Rachel begin," Mr. Shuester said with a heavy sigh. As he sat in Kurt's SUV as all the Glee club members had circled to where the backs of their vehicles were circled so they had an arena and places to sit.

"I'll go first," Jesse said with a smirk on his face as he thought he had this in the bag. Mysteriously the music for "Dream Lover" by Bobby Darin started playing. Jesse started singing while staring at Rachel from the middle of the 'arena' without emotion and had some improvised dance moves.

Ev'ry night, I hope and pray

A dream lover will come my way

A girl to hold in my arms

And know the magic of her charms

(Chorus:)

Because I want a girl

To call my own

I want a dream lover

So I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, where are you

With a love oh so true

And a hand that I can hold

To feel you near when I grow old?

(Repeat chorus)

(Bridge:)

Someday-I don't know how

I hope you'll hear my please

Some way-I don't know how

She'll bring her love to me

Dream lover, until then

I'll go to sleep and dream again

That's the only thing to do

Until my lover's dreams come true

(Repeat chorus)

The Glee kids started clapping not at all enthusiastically, but they thought it was pretty good.

"Good job, Jesse, now who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked of the Glee club members.

"That'd be me Mr. Shue," Finn spoke up from where he was sitting next to Puck on Puck's tailgate.

"Good, well go ahead, Finn."

Just like with Jesse the music started playing for "Poison" by Alice Cooper. Finn got up as he heard the music and headed toward the arena and started to with such emotion in his voice as if he was pleading for Rachel to choose him over Jesse. As the song finished Finn was on his knees almost like he was begging Rachel.

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin'thru my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)

I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin'thru my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Poison

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin'thru my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Poison

I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah

I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no

Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins

It's poison I don't want to break these chains

The clapping for Finn was much more enthusiastic that it was for Jesse and only Kurt got out of his seat.

"Very good, Finn, I'll think about adding more rock numbers to the list to practice as it seems several of the group have the voices for it. Now, anybody else?" Mr. Shuester said liking Finn's performance much more than Jesse's.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, I'm next," Puck, said as if he really didn't want to do this.

"Well, then carry on."

Just as with Finn and Jesse the music for Puck's song, "Fly me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra, started playing as if from nowhere yet everywhere.

Puck pulled a stool out from the bed of his truck as the music started and sat down before beginning to sing. There was emotion in Puck's voice but he wasn't just looking at Rachel he was also looking at Quinn.

Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On a-Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

[Instrumental-first verse]

Fill my heart with song

Let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, in other words

I love [3 piano notes] you

"Great job, Puck, but though I may not like it this is for Rachel even if she isn't a piece of meat so I'm going to have to disqualify you-" Mr. Shuester said before he was cut off by Mercedes.

"But, Mr. Shuester, that song was to both Rachel and Quinn so don't disqualify just because he's a man-whore," Mercedes said disgusted yet happy that she had someone to vote for besides Finn as there was no way in her mind that Jesse was getting Rachel, she maybe annoying but she belongs to someone from McKinnely not Jesse St. James.

"Alright, he can stay on the ballot," Mr. Shuester complied as he saw nods from all the other members of the Glee club at Mercedes words.

" Is anyone else going to sing or do we need to cast the vote?" Mr. Shuester while looking at everyone else and completely missing the silent conversation that was happening between Quinn and Rachel. Which was this:

'Acknowledge in front of everyone what we are and I don't care what the final decision is I will choose you,' Rachel mouthed to Quinn.

'I will,' Quinn mouthed back.

'I love you, I always have," Rachel mouthed with a huge smile on her face that wasn't there when Jesse, Finn, and Puck sang.

'I love you too, always will,' Quinn mouthed with a big smile on her face that she hasn't had since she was in junior high and she and Rachel had still been together before her parents had nearly sent her to live in Oklahoma with her crazy grandparents.

"I'll ask one more time is there anyone else before we vote," Mr. Shuester asked everyone still not registering the by-play between Quinn and Rachel.

"Leave the stool, Puck, and give me your guitar," Quinn said in her cheerios voice which she hadn't used since she was kicked of the squad.

"So what are you going to be singing for us then, Quinn?" Jesse asked more liked snarled as he hadn't expected any one else to stand up and things were not going as he had planned.

" 'Amazed' by Lonestar as it's a personal favorite of mine and Rachel's," Quinn threw right back as Puck handed her his guitar as she got to the stool.

"Well, thank you for standing up, Quinn, good luck," Mr. Shuester said in shock but quite confident on who was going to win as Quinn has a better voice than any of the boys.

When Quinn starts to sing everyone is amazed at the depth of emotion and soul she puts into the song as she just stares at Rachel and before the first verse is even through Rachel starts to sing with her, soon after Rachel starts singing with her she joins her in the middle of the arena and they just look into each others eyes and sing the song while everyone else just melts away.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The entire Glee club is on their feet at the end of the song and Rachel and Quinn just ignore them while they share a loving kiss.

"Well, do we even have to take a vote or is it obvious what the ruling is?" Mr. Shuester said with a broad grin on his face.

While Rachel and Quinn were trying to reconnect after a two year long absence from each other, Jesse had a crestfallen look on his face, Finn had a look of satisfaction that said finally together again, and Puck had a lecherous grin on his face as he thought of Rachel and Quinn in bed together.

"Well, now, that that's over with everybody get the hell out of here this place closes in 15 minutes and we really don't need any of us going to jail, now do we?" Mr. Shuester shouted above the noise as the Glee club just laughed.

**FIN**


End file.
